


Goodnight

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Goodnight

Kenna Rys is exhausted. Mere days ago, she’d completed her multi-year quest to defeat Azura and Luther. And earlier that day, she married her true love, Val Greaves. Despite having shared a bed with the new queen, Kenna still feels a certain excitement. Everything in her life will be shared with someone she loves more than words can say.

They’ll both need to sleep after the merriment so they can be rejuvenated to begin their reign together. She cuddles up against Val, feeling rough skin against her own. The former mercenary’s heartbeat helps her start to drift to sleep…

“Kenna?”

Her eyes open half way. Annoyed as she is to wake, looking into Val’s beautiful face makes it worthwhile.

“Yes, my love?”

“Do you think your mother would’ve liked me?”

The sound of Val’s voice has an innocence to it. Kenna laughs at the image of other’s seeing the mighty Val Greaves anxious about her mother in law’s approval. She presses her lips to Val’s and strokes her auburn hair.

“You’re an acquired taste, my love,” Kenna tells her with a smirk, “but I assure you, my mother would have loved you.”

Val gives Kenna a quick kiss. “Ok, I was just wondering,” she says, settling back in the bed, “goodnight Kenna.”

“Goodnight Val,” Kenna says affectionately, then closes her eyes.

“Kenna?”

Her eyes open again. “Yes, Val?”

“Do you think I’ll be a good queen? I mean, I’m not all fancy and book smart like you.”

Kenna shuts her eyes, “I know you’ll be a great queen,” she says as her voice begins to soften, “otherwise I wouldn’t have married you.”

“Thanks, Kenna,” Val says giving Kenna a peck on the forehead. “Goodnight”

“Goodnight my love,” Kenna says then feels her body relax.

“Kenna?”

“What?” Kenna said, trying to hide her irritation.

“Did you see me save Raydan’s life?”

“No.” She says, trying to keep her eyes closed.

“I was pretty heroic, wasn’t I?” An oblivious Val asks.

“Yes, you were, my love. I have no doubt Raydan appreciates your sacrifice.”

“Thanks, Kenna.”

A moment passes.

“Kenna?”

She lightly twitches, “yes, Val?”

“Whatever happened to the Bear and the Mechataur? I mean, they were really helpful in retaking Stormholt and capturing Abanthus. Then they just disappeared. No one said a word about them. I would think that someone would’ve said, ‘hey Azura’s really tough. It sure would be nice to have a bear and a freaking Mechataur here to help us out.’”

“I-” Kenna stops herself and thinks. “Actually, that’s a good question, Val. I have no idea what happened to them.”

Val shrugs her shoulders. “Oh well,” and kisses Kenna again. “Goodnight, gorgeous.”

“Night, Val.”

“Kenna?”

The Warrior Queen sighs, “what is it, Val?”

“Did you see that woman with Kailani?”

“Are you talking about Kamilah Sayeed?” Kenna asks, “what about her?”

“Do you think she’s a vampire?”

Kenna laughs. “If I didn’t personally know dragon people and witches, I would say that’s the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard. What could possibly give you an idea like that?”

“I don’t know,” Val says with a tinge of embarrassment, “for a second, it looked like she had bright, red eyes and fangs in her mouth.”

Kenna shakes her head, “you were simply seeing things, my love.”

“Oh,” Val says, “You’re probably right. Goodnight.”

“Mmm, goodnight, Val.”

“Kenna?”

“Val,” Kenna says, gently but firmly cupping her wife’s face, “I love you and would love nothing more than to spend all night talking to you. But we must sleep. Ruling Stormholt demands well rested queens, up to the rigorous task.”

“Ok,” Val says with a nod, “it’s just that…”

Kenna sighs, “what is it?”

“Do you think there will ever be someone who looks exactly like Zenobia? I don’t mean, 'oh, they’re clearly related,’ I mean someone who looks EXACTLY like Zenobia.”

They both burst out laughing. “Val, how do you come up with such questions?”

“I don’t know,” Val says snuggling up to Kenna, “I just had this image in my head. One day, hundreds of years from now, there might be a Nevrakis who looks like Zenobia is still alive in that time.”

“Goodnight, Val,” Kenna says, choosing not to dignify Val’s question.

“Kenna?”

“What?” She says springing out of bed.

Val kisses her softly, “do you think anyone in the world loves you half as much as I do?”

She pauses, and tears form in her eyes, “I’m sorry Val. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” They grab each other in a tight embrace. “You know I love you with every fiber of my being, right?” Kenna asks her. “Do you know that I love you so much that it defies any known words?”

Val smirks, “look at you with all the questions.”

Kenna laughs and kisses her wife. By the time they settle in for uninterrupted sleep, Kenna looks out to the position of the moon. She can tell that two hours have gone by since Val started her questions.

'Worth it.’ She thinks to herself as she admires her wife sleeping soundly. Even though she’ll be tired in the morning, she’s thankful for any extra time they have together.


End file.
